


【宁羞】时光隧道

by Saurry



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2021-01-22 23:21:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21310300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saurry/pseuds/Saurry
Summary: 固执等待 谁踩碎夜幕爬上来——陈奕迅《时光隧道》
Relationships: 宁羞, 高振宁/姜承録
Kudos: 5





	【宁羞】时光隧道

  
凌晨的时候他被热醒了。房间里窗帘没有拉，湛蓝色的光涌进房间有如海潮，树叶都是起伏的波影。实在太热了。空调好像是坏了。皮肤像是要烧得皱起来。  
  
手机就放在枕头边充着电，一样是滚烫地。烫得他心慌。在茫然的困意中，有一丝他不懂得如何分辨的预感吊在他心口。烫的。闷的。不可言说。  
  
有一瞬间，他觉得自己收到了一条通知。手机叮了一下。高振宁问他：睡了吗。  
  
当时他没有。现在他睡着了。手指蜷在那支滚烫的金属壳上，搭在床边。因为那种无法躲避的热潮，他在梦里也皱着眉。  
  
G大的留学生宿舍也是这样的闷热。零几年装修的，当时设施都很好，过了十年却老旧得让人心烦。谁能料得到呢。墙角有一架塑料已经发黄的空调。没有除湿功能。在沪市那样的冷意只会让墙壁都挂上潮湿的水珠。  
  
他回到那间窄小的屋子里，如同每一个刚刚来到异国他乡的少年人那样，惶恐地、困倦地、犹疑不定地落入梦境。梦境里一条隧道。他清楚地看到两年后的夏天，自己侧躺在家里的床上，被子压住肚脐。他手里虚虚握住手机，在等一个人的消息，但其实并没有抱有希望。两个人便在梦里相见了。2019年的姜承録看着他，脸颊上都是汗水，仿佛是在流泪。  
  
2017年的姜承録不懂这样的痛苦。他有其他的事情要操心。譬如高振宁抱着教案和电脑走在他身边，提醒他说：明儿来上课记得别穿拖鞋啊。  
  
“哦……对不起。”  
  
“没事，你甭道歉，没啥对不起的，”高振宁道，他声音是偏高的男中音，在蒙蒙水汽和困意中依然很清楚，“我看你们那边都这么穿。就是有点，影响不好，你知道吧。”  
  
他很高。姜承録要仰着头看他，一时之间那些蒸腾的热气却仿佛将他的视线扭曲了，让他什么都看不清。  
  
他穿着跑鞋上课。上到一半，大着胆子，脚后跟从鞋里蜕出来，左腿搭在右腿上，鞋挂在脚尖。  
  
“嗨。”高振宁在讲台上看到了。没有评价。下课后粉笔头扔到他桌上，道：“走了，带你去食堂吃海带炖排骨。”  
  
他有很多话姜承録听不懂。但是楼外真热啊，真得如同是个桑拿房。天空暗灰，绕着浦东浦西隔一条河道。黑色的鸟群从浦西矮小破旧的楼群间飞过。楼间拉着晾衣绳，绳上挂着五彩斑斓的衣服，一件白色衬衣。高振宁在第一天见到他的时候在朴教授面前还很装模作样。穿着白衬衣和西裤，据说是刚从什么研讨会出来。坐在他对面。三个人吃沪菜。甜的。清淡的甜口。  
  
他向朴教授再三保证：“您放心，您侄子我给您带着。”  
  
但等他和姜承録两个人单独的时候，他又懒得去端什么助教的架子，年长的架子。穿得很飒气。宽大的黑色印花T恤。短裤。球鞋。他看起来像个学生——他其实也没有比姜承録大多少。但他那样自如。在沪市潮热而闷得人心脏乱跳的空气里自如潇洒得如同鱼一样。像是一条巨大的，停在海洋深处的鲸鱼。平常没人能想起来他。但他游过这片海域，并不在意别人。他骑着小黄车带姜承録穿过矮楼间石板铺的简陋的小道，跟他解释要带他去最好的吃小龙虾的地方。如同从出生就在这里长大。那天天色也是阴的，有一点风，把高振宁的衣服吹得鼓起来像一张帆。云层破开的地方，日光如同透明的金水落在前面。  
  
天气很好。很凉爽。姜承録笑起来。拾起了在家乡才有的那种放纵的性格，双手放开车把，骑得飞快，追着那道日光一路沿着坡道飞下去。高振宁赶上他，大声叫他：筛哥。  
  
啊呀。他一定要这么逗他，像是逗一个小孩子，逗一个小宠物。无意间知道了他打游戏的ID，还知道他打得很好后就一定要这么叫他。哪怕他比他大五六岁呢。两个人锁了车才发现身上全都是汗水，黏在衣服内衬。渡轮的售票口也很破旧了。在他的视角里仿佛他触摸到的地方都是旧的，带着锈带着青苔带着磨损带着疲倦。绿色的铁皮屋顶。高振宁付了钱。两个人一人捏着一枚圆圆的红色硬币船票。投进进站口。扑面而来都是海腥味。  
  
他们和自行车、摩托车、汽车，还有沪市各个阶层的路人站在同一条船上。河里泛起白色的水花。他用一种依恋的目光看着高振宁。不知道是在依恋他身上光亮恣意的气质，还是在依恋什么。他如同雏鸟依恋第一个见到的生物那样，将在异国他乡所有的敏感不安都托付到这个青年的手掌心。高振宁什么都不知道。他不知道鲸鱼的身上挂满了海藻和其他微小的生物。  
  
高振宁问：去不去迪士尼？海洋馆？带他去各种地方玩。像一个尽职的导游，又像个尽职的情人。姜承録在暑期的三个月里从来都没有走出他的保护圈。他变得完全不像是在家里，说着自己熟悉的语言的那个快活的无法无天的男生了。从高振宁给第一天过于拘谨的他买珍珠奶茶开始，他感到自己被溺爱了，仿佛所有的内向和不善言辞都变成了值得怜爱的特质。生平第一次有人觉得他如同一颗柔软的，带着甜丝丝的香气的植株那样需要保护。他完完全全地被高振宁与生俱来的责任感和保护欲征服了。  
  
凌晨的时候他又一次醒了。窗帘拉开，路灯过于密集，连夜晚都是红糖蜜水一样的颜色。身上湿腻腻的。他可能是在梦里也无法忍受这样的热意。可能是高振宁给他发来短信：“睡了吗？”  
  
他没有。高振宁撺掇他出来，说带他去外滩。凌晨去外滩又要做什么呢？但在能思考前姜承録已经回他说好。他发了一个表情包，这个表情还是存的高振宁在课群里发过的。他不自觉地学高振宁讲话，磕磕绊绊地学他的口头禅。高振宁发觉了之后觉得好玩，鹦鹉学舌再重复一遍。姜承録有点恼怒了。但高振宁带着笑意低头看他，手抬起来，几乎伸到他的脸侧。  
  
“擦擦汗。”  
  
他半边身体都在期待中发麻。但高振宁把手放下去了，递给他一张纸。  
  
凌晨澡堂里是没有人的。姜承録飞快地冲了一下身上的汗意，到楼下的时候头发还是湿的。楼里现在又是有一层青色的光晕了。隐秘地深邃地。长长地蔓延出去。反着光。如同深深的湖底。如同另一条世界线。高振宁沿着窗栅栏爬到二层，腾出一只手敲他的窗户。这时候他终于意识到自己在做梦了。  
  
高振宁没有在楼底等他。两个人打电话，姜承録听出来他好像今天晚上很高兴。高振宁让他到校园角落的栅栏那里去。现在宵禁已经过了。他让姜承録翻墙出来。他就站在墙外，像个剧里追求心上人的少年那样将手摊开，跟姜承録说：“就爬上去跳下来就行，我接着你。”  
  
他的轮廓在夜色里宽而舒展，像是一张编织细密的网。姜承録便投进了那张网里，两个人心口都撞得生疼。  
  
在外滩许许多多短而宽的石桥中的一座，两个人停住了脚步。高振宁那天兴致很高，仿佛还喝了一点酒，对着姜承録说了很多有的没的。具体说了什么，他已经记不清了。但是当时高振宁手臂交叠，姿态放松地倚在桥柱上，微微低着头，脸离他很近。  
  
姜承録想吻他。他吻他了。他的嘴唇微厚，有着酒精辛辣的香气。唇纹干燥。在沪市的水气弥漫中不合时宜。姜承録一时迷茫，他记错了吗？水里倒映着波光粼粼的灯牌霓虹。  
  
外滩的两岸。一边是百年之久的高档酒店。另一边，街角正在装修，竹竿顶起一张绿色的防护网。拐过两个街口，有一家很普通的餐店。在九点半之前来，店里卫生做了一半，墙角支着电风扇，发黄的橡胶桌面下垫着一张菜单。点一碗茄丁面。但现在太晚了。没有一家店会开。  
  
他们找到的第一家宾馆有着暗红色的店牌。高振宁不让他去听他和前台的交流。宾馆的楼梯狭窄，铺着红色的绒地毯。木质楼梯被人踩过很多次，台阶中央有个凹陷。他的腰凹下去。高振宁喝了酒，硬得慢、做得慢、射得慢。沿着脊柱那条弧线一遍遍地亲吻。梧桐的树叶响声、风声、偶尔的汽车嗡鸣声；困倦、潮热还有夜色如同海浪一波一波地涌进这个简陋的房间。而他在高振宁的身下搁浅。他在初夜的疼痛和情欲里搁浅了，思绪只有一片空茫。  
  
于是他略过了后面的情节，略过了暧昧的关系和怪异的离别，略过了分开后的茫然和避之不提，略过了做过的梦和走过的幻觉。  
  
沪市有一条水底隧道。他们一同逛过。只记得人很多，身边都是深沉的透明的蓝色。呼吸间全是闷热的空气。  
  
他的手机从汗湿的手指间滑到了地上，把2019年的姜承録惊醒了。他捡起来习惯性检查whats up，然后仿佛被夜色裹挟，打开了一直没用但也一直没用的微信。  
  
高振宁发了一条朋友圈。凌晨时分，他和女朋友走在街上，突发奇想，拍了一张手指交握的照片。  
  
恐慌感将姜承録攫住了，他的喉头颤抖，泛起酸意，脑海一片空茫，仿佛是一条鱼被遗留在了海岸上，在让旁人呼吸自如的氧气里窒息，感到心脏疼痛。  
  
他的手指不受控制，点不下那个喜欢的爱心符号。他能做什么呢。他能给那张照片留言。在输入法里找了许久，敲入了一个玫瑰花的符号。  
  
END  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
